


In Which Vriska Can't Read Because the Girls on Her FLARP Team Keep Showing Up for Cuddles

by binaryStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, They are all children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binaryStars/pseuds/binaryStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Vriska Can't Read Because the Girls on Her FLARP Team Keep Showing Up for Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [short-existence on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=short-existence+on+tumblr).



Vriska searched her room frantically. Tavros had sent her _the best_ Secret Sufferer present she could hope for. It was incredibly impressive of him, she had to admit, despite his incompetence in other areas. And, she lost it. She threw eight-balls behind her, some shattering, and underneath piles of identical clothes, but it was nowhere to be found. She heard her husktop go off, but ignored it; this way WAY more important than whatever Karkat was screaming about, or whatever Kanaya designed this time, or whatever feat Eridan "accomplished", or whatever her annoying friends wanted from her.

It only went off once again (so it wasn't Karkat or Eridan, she concluded), and she went to check. Before she could actually read the messages, though, she found it.

"It" was a beautiful, dark purple book, bound in gold, and with a ruby on the front. In gold on the front was written "Secrets in FLARP: Rarity 300". This was the ultimate book of secrets on Alternia, and the book itself was a secret. There were only ten printed ever, and Tavros had somehow managed to get his hands on it. More importantly, Tavros had given it to _her_. This was the one part she didn't like about the gift; it was too valuable to be given away the way Tavros had given it to her.

She gleefully grabbed the book, and ran to the corner of her room just beside the end of her bed, and fell to the the floor. Rolling over on her back, she propped her feet up on the wall, and held her arms with the book above her head. This was her favourite reading position, and it helped her when she was trying to memorize written things. Which she'd have to, if she was expected to use the knowledge in this book. As she flipped the first page, she couldn't rid herself of the dumb grin on her face.

About an hour later, she still hadn't finished the book, like she'd expected. Not that she read especially fast, as well as the fact that she was reading the same page three times... But, seriously, how long could reading take? Her arms were shaking a little bit from being held in the air for so long. She was just noticing this, as she was slowly coming out of her book world, and wondered how long they had been like that. With the shake of her head, she forced her eyes back on her book. She found that she couldn't read any of the words; they blurred and spun and if she could make one out, it made absolutely no sense in her thinkpan. However, she continued trying to force herself to read.

A gentle knock sounded at her door, right when she was about to scream. It was pushed open, and in strode Nepeta.

"Hi, Vriskers!" she greeted brightly. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," Vriska replied, with a sigh. One of her idiot friends might as well have shown up. At least it was someone less annoying than most of the others, and someone she knew fairly well.

"Ooh, what q?" she questioned, sitting beside her.

Vriska lowered her arms. Man, that felt so nice. A small smirk came to her face at the feeling.

"Promise not to tell?" she asked, a glint of excitement in her eye.

"I purr-omise!" she agreed, catching onto Vriska's vibe.

"It's a Secrets book!" she exclaimed. Nepeta's face fell, too slightly for Vriska to notice. "Rarity at three hundred!"

q

"Whoa!" Nepeta exclaimed. She assumed that three hundred was a lot, unless it was on a scale of one thousand. But, Vriska seemed pretty excited. Oh, wait... it was also possible that Vriska was making fun of the stupidity of the book. Everyone knew that Tavros had gotten it for her, anyways, so it wasn't entirely out of the question.

"I know," Vriska nodded. "I'm going to keep reading it." She threw her arms back in the air, and started reading again.

There was a moment of silence, as Nepeta watched, in awkward silence, Vriska read her book.

"Well... what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Do whatever," Vriska responded. The shrug was audible in her voice. "Stick around, don't, it doesn't matter to me."

Nepeta paused for a moment, wondering what, exactly, she should do, before she sat down behind Vriska, and pulled her head onto her belly.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Vriska shrieked, turning around.

"I don't know," Nepeta replied, with a small smile. "I just thought that maybe you don't want to hold your arms up like that."

"Yeah, right!" Vriska yelled, fairly loudly, but didn't move away. She kept her arms in the air, though, and Nepeta laid down.

Twenty minutes later, Vriska slowly lowered her arms, and Nepeta had made about four braids in Vriska's hair, and was working on a fifth. She didn't even have to look while braiding anymore; she just did it. She smiled to herself a little bit when she felt Vriska's arm against her chest and hip, and soon, began dozing off.

About ten seconds later, the door was flung open, and a high-pitched, annoying voice was yelling all around the room, before stepping onto Vriska's legs.

"Attention, Spinneret Mindfa- whoa, does that book say "Rarity three _hundred_?!"

"Terezi, get off of my goddamn legs," Vriska hissed. Terezi jumped down, and fell into a sitting position beside her.

"Hey, Nepeta," Terezi greeted.

"Hi," Nepeta replied, with a small gesture of her hand.

"So, is it?" Terezi pressed.

Vriska let out a grunt, not wanting to answer Terezi's question. Evidently it was, but she couldn't just _say_ that.

"Figure it out," Vriska finally sighed. She brought the book closer to her face.

Terezi roughly laid down on Vriska's stomach, and pulled the other's arms away from her face, so that she could read the book, too. There was only a small problem with this...

"Now I can't see the words," Vriska muttered, putting her arms back where they were. "What now, genius?"

"Read it to us," Terezi suggested. "You were going to tell us, anyways."

This was true. It was a little bit hard to do things as a team in FLARP, if your teammates didn't know what they were doing. They'd end up doing something very, very wrong, and get themselves killed. Vriska rolled her eyes.

"If you-" she began, but was cut off abruptly.

"From the beginning!" Nepeta called, shifting her body so that her head rested on Terezi's stomach, putting the three in a triangle position on the floor.

"I spent an ho-"

"You've gotta start from the beginning," Terezi agreed. "Every detail is important."

Vriska sighed. "I don't have to do anything!"

"Yeah, you do," Nepeta told her. "Or else we'll leave, and you'll be uncomfortable, again."

Vriska's second sigh was even more exasperated than the first.

"Fine," she agreed, flipping back to the first page. She mentally slapped herself in the head when she realized that she'd forgotten to check which page she'd left off on. "This book of FLARP Secrets is the single rarest product on Alternia. There are trolls who would kill to get this book, and others who would pay a lot of money for it..."

Half an hour later, Vriska pulled her feet off the wall. The position wasn't very comfortable anymore, really. Soft snores could be heard from Terezi, and Vriska peeked up from her book to see if Nepeta was also asleep. Discovering that she was, Vriska spent three minutes finding her page, before continuing to read silently. It wasn't long before she, too, slowly found herself dozing off.


End file.
